It's Not Over
by VINAI
Summary: Random Plot - Camping trips can be horrifying. *Set in KW 'verse!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) *Now with Chapter 2!*
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Over**

"Okiedokie," Karr said, standing up while brushing off his pants. "I'm gonna go get some more fire wood. Be back in a few."

"Ok. Be careful." The younger told him, getting up as well. The fire casting his shadow out for a long distance.

The older smirked. " _Please_ ," he drawled wearing a cool grin as he grabbed the flashlight. "Careful is my middle name dude. You know that."

Kitt just smiled and nodded. "Mhm. Yeah. Whatever floats your boat."

Karr didn't respond, though he was grinning madly. Beginning to make his way into the dark forest surrounding them like a determined wolf on a hunt. Kitt watched him until his brother's figure disappeared into the pitch black abyss. Even with his keen eye sight, it was still hard to see clearly. He grimaced. Feeling goosebumps prick his skin as he sat back down by the fire.

"Call me if you need me. I won't go far." He heard Karr say loud enough for him to hear. It sounded like he was already on the trail.

"Ok." Kitt answered back, settling back down by the fire.

His sky blue eyes briefly flicked to the full moon that hung clearly in the night sky. Seeming to almost be a giant spotlight on their little camp they made earlier this morning on the edge of a cliff. The view was spectacular in the day time. The cliff edge having a beautiful view of the valley miles below, only the tops of pine trees visible from their spot above.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end suddenly. A gentle breeze picked up, kicking embers down over the cliff edge. It wouldn't have been creepy if the embers dropped after a while, or if the breeze ended like they usually do. Instead though, it continued. The glowing hot embers continued to flow like a glowing stream over the edge. Kitt's Spidey senses instantly kicked into overdrive. He crawled back away from the edge towards where the tents were.

He was about to call his brother's name when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. Kitt snapped his head around, hoping to see his brother there with his typical 'What the hell is going on?' look on his face, along with the instant concern and protective impulse that accompanied the look.

But nobody was there.

Panic surged through his body. His heart hammering loud enough to the point where he was sure others could hear it. Adrenaline ran amok through his blood stream. His body shaking, eyes wide with fear. Kitt could feel a cold sweat begin to form on his brow.

The pressure was still there. Freezing him in place.

"What the..." Kitt gasped, his eyes glued to his left shoulder where the mysterious invisible hand stayed.

He wanted to fight. He wanted to scream. _Something_ to get the frantic fearful excitement out of his system. Free the raging war of fight or flight currently going on inside. He closed his eyes. Willing the crazy, possibly imaginative pressure to go away.

In an instant there was a loud smack against the dense brush across the way. The branches and leaves bouncing with the force, leaves left scattered on the ground. The breeze died away completely, as if never there. Kitt forced his eyes open in the direction of the sound. His shaking getting worse when he realized the freaky ass pressure was gone on his shoulder.

"Kitt? Kitt you ok?" His brother's voice suddenly broke through the blanket of fear he enveloped himself in. He soon heard Karr's running footsteps as he neared the camp. Soon coming into view and dropping down to Kitt's side.

"Hey, you ok? What happened? I heard a loud crash or something." Karr's worried face intensified when Kitt didn't answer. He tried to gently shake him a little. "Kitt, c'mon man. Answer me. You're freaking me out."

The younger suddenly shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself with a tired groan. He felt Karr grip his shoulder in an act of comfort. Kitt shot up with the pressure. His racing mind still not really there after the weird encounter. Karr pulled his hand back like he had burned it. Coming to stand with Kitt.

"Whoa. Take it easy. What happened? Did you hurt your shoulder or something? I'm sorry if I jarred it."

Kitt shook his head, the beginning looks of frustration on his face. "No, no. You didn't do anything. It was...something. I don't know."

Karr just nodded, turning his gaze away from Kitt for a bit. Sensing the 'I don't want to talk about it' undertone. He swallowed. Taking a step towards the small mess of leaves and twigs that were obviously thrown around in a hurry. He really wanted to find out what happened, but it was obvious he wasn't gonna get answers anytime soon. So, with a sigh, he dropped the subject. For now, at least.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Karr said, giving an easy glance to the younger, who had his eyes glued to the flames. As if they held some kind of mystery that needed to be solved.

"Kitt? Did you hear me buddy?" Kitt was seriously beginning to freak out about his brother.

"Did anything ever happen here?" The youngest asked suddenly, dodging the question. Karr frowned at the change in topic, but swallowed it down. At least he was talking again.

"I...don't know. You mean like an accident?"

He nodded, blue eyes seeming to regain some footing again. "Yeah. Or a murder maybe?"

Karr could only shrug. "I'm sure there had to have been something a long time ago. I mean," he gestured around them. "Look around. It's the woods. But I don't know about anything recent. Why?"

Kitt's eyes went back to fire, obvious questions looming behind his eyes. "Just curious."

"Huh." Karr turned around to get ready for bed. But as he was undoing the zipper to his tent, Kitt turned. Something nagging at him to do so. When his brother's back was to him, his eyes widened in horror.

The words, 'It's Not Over' were written in bloodied claw marks across his brother's back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was requested to create another chapter for this oneshot. You can thank my darling Oswin and her love for dark, mysterious fics for this one. Hope it did the trick, Ozzie. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 **(Three years ago...)**

"Come on Daddy! Let's go play!" A little girl said. Her animated personality and actions depicting her age to be about nine or ten. Long, silky brown hair bounced and swayed as she ran through the forest. Olive skin tone enhancing her green eyes. Her father and his companions following a short distance behind. All wearing fake expressions of warmth and kindness.

"Hold on, sweetheart. We gotta set up camp first." Her father, a tall muscular man of about 40 said. His black hair was short cropped to his head, face worn and held a permanent, uncaring frown on his face. A small amount of pepper and salt stubble on his chin.

"'Mazing she still calls you that, Jim. Considering what went down not six months ago." One of the man's companions said quietly. He was a middle-aged blonde, though the appearance of his skin made him look a lot older.

"Shut up, Thomas. You don't know anything about that besides the shit I was willing to tell ya."

Thomas only shrugged. "Just sayin', Hoss."

The father glowered, his eyes like daggers. The other companions wisely stayed silent through the whole ordeal. Not wanting to get on anyone's bad side. Namely, Jim's.

"Don't talk about that now." Jim said after a long moment of silence between them, feeling the need to address his friend even though conversation had obviously dropped. "I came up here to get away from that crazy, shit-filled life. Not to go an' revisit it. What happened, happened. I can't go back and fix the damn past. Jeanette wasn't happy. So we did what we thought was best."

Again, Thomas only nodded. "I know."

 **(~_~)**

By nightfall the group had made a small camp near a cliff edge. The tents were up and a warm fire was going. Meat was roasting over the open flame. The strong smell waving up into the air. The young girl was running around the fire, dancing and laughing to her own imagination. The rest of the group were in the background. Talking quietly among themselves.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" A dark-headed man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jim took a drag on his cig before responding. "I was figuring maybe we try to get to the top of the mountain. Pack up right at the break of dawn."

"It should be an easy hike then. Considering we only got another few miles to go." The dark-headed one said.

Jim nodded, crushing the bud into the ground with his boot. "Once we reach the top, we can set up the ol' cabin. Then we go for a celebratory hunt."

The boys whooped at that. "There ain't no rangers out this time of year, so we'll have some easy pickins'." Thomas said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Daddy! Look at me!" The little girl shouted, her small legs running faster and faster around the glowing hot fire.

"Alex, sweetie, please be careful." Her father warned, honest concern seeping into his eyes.

"Watch how fast I can go!" Alex chuckled, running until she was dangerously close to the fire. The tall flames lapping at her shirt each time she went by. Her father was about to scold her when the inevitable happened.

The young girl lost her balance, falling face first into the fire. A terrible squeal filling the air. Her father screamed, dashing over to her in two strides. His companions panicking, doing everything they can to douse the fire. The father managed to pull his daughter a safe distance away. He rolled her over, gasping at the graphic sight of his daughter's face.

Her once beautiful bright skin was burned to a crisp. All her hair either burnt or singed off. The whole right side of her face was was gone, revealing nothing but charred bone. Her eyelids were gone, her right eye a bubbling, hissing ball in it's socket. Nose and mouth were burned beyond repair. Blood coated his hands as he felt for a pulse. Shaking when he noticed her right ear was missing as well. A small glowing ember still burning into her skin.

The stench was awful. Jim had to cover his mouth, gagging as the scene in front of him took hold. His companions were still freaking out, shouting over each other about what they should do. Jim looked between what once was his daughter and his comrades. He went to his tent, grabbing his gun.

Thomas, noticing what Jim was holding, went pale. "What the fuck are you doing, Jim?" He demanded, grabbing hold of the bigger man's arm. It didn't slow his pace.

"Getting rid of this." He gritted out, cocking his pistol.

"Jim! No! Get a fucking grip man! This isn't the right thing to do!" Another one of his companion's shouted at him. Scared and anxious about what was about to unfold.

Jim whirled around to face the face. Anger consuming him from head to toe. "She's already gone, dammit! There's nothing any of us can do! She's going to die!" The man roared.

"No she won't!" The dark-headed man retaliated. "Look, we can get some help out here, Jim. Don't do this!"

Jim, his face red from anger, faced his still daughter. Smoke trailing up to the sky from her fried body. Her hand started to twitch slightly. Her melted eye rolling around unseeingly. Jim could hear the faintest of breathes leave his daughter. Quickly picking up pace as consciousness came back to the young girl. As well as the accompanied pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling the trigger a moment later.

The rest of the group screamed in denial at what he'd just done. Some collapsing to the ground in anguishing disbelief. Others were sobbing, not knowing what to do, nor how to handle such a blow...

 _ **/* * * * */**_

Kitt shot up, screaming. Gasping. Fighting to catch his breath. His heart felt as thought it were trying to claw its way out of his chest. Sweat beaded his forehead. His body trembling from the sheer amount of terror he just experienced.

"Hey, Kitt, can you hear me bud?" His brother's soft voice suddenly drifted through the thick cloud of fear and despair. His terrified eyes quickly locking on to his brother's. Safety started to overtake the fear growing steadily in his chest when he clung to his brother like a life line.

"You're ok. Everything's alright. It's ok..." Karr kept up the steady, comforting mantra as he held the younger close. Rubbing comforting circles on Kitt's back. The younger buried in Karr's chest, his mind still filling with flashbacks and images from the bizarre and horrifying dream.

"I think I know what happened now." He sniffled, not making a move to pull away.

Karr frowned. "Whatcha mean?"

"The dream I had. It was the same girl I saw. There was an accident. Her dad killed her."

Karr held him tighter when he felt the younger's trembling pick up volume. "Take it easy, kiddo. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

Kitt just sniffled. Trying to get his reeling mind to listen to him, listen to the fact that none of the flashbacks were real. He closed his eyes. His only anchor being the strong heartbeat of Karr's heart.


End file.
